


Tree Relations

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, GFY, Jedi Master Qui-Gon, M/M, Obi-Wan is twenty, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: They were his Force lineage, but there are some things even grandmasters don't want to see.





	Tree Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This humorous little ficlet is a gift for Capurnia. Set in a generic happy AU. Obi-Wan is twenty and Qui-Gon’s padawan. Rating is for language, innuendo, and implied lemons.**

            “But Master, I have a bad feeling about this!”

            “Come on, Obi-Wan! I’m sure the only bad feeling you have right now is from being too horny.”

            “Actually, you might be right. It’s been a week since we…”

            “Exactly. Damn the Council meetings and all that paperwork! Saving the universe should not be that complicated. At least now, we’ve finally got some time.”

            “But a tree, Master? We’ve got a perfectly comfortable bed and a couch and…”

            “Don’t be a spoilsport, Obi-Wan! Live a little! We’ve never done it in a tree before. And I will have you know that I have very good relations with trees.”

            “Master, if you have those kind of relations with trees, I’d rather not know.”

            “Why, Obi-Wan? Are you jealous of the tree?”

            “I’d just rather neither of us get stuck having to explain to Master Che exactly why we have a bad case of bark burn.”

            “You’re funny, Padawan. Now, I’ll go up first, and then you can follow.”

            “I still have a bad feeling about this. What if someone sees us?”

            “Really, Padawan, who’s going to see us?”

            It was a lovely day at the Temple, and Master Yoda had decided to meditate outside. Humming to himself, he made his way to his favorite tree.

            His favorite tree seemed to have grown legs…two pairs of legs…and two very familiar voices.

            “Oh yeah, give it to me, Master! Fuck me hard!”

            “Can you take more, Obi? Can you?”

            “I can take it all, Master! Harder!”

            Yoda didn’t want to look.

            Yoda looked.

            He turned around.

            Perhaps, he thought, meditate inside, more pleasant it would be.

            Yes, sounded good, that did.

            Some things, wanted to see, a grandmaster did not!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five times in his life Yoda walked in on people and promptly walked out. Once….](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024961) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette)




End file.
